


His Metal Bird

by RageOfTheGold



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Floor Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageOfTheGold/pseuds/RageOfTheGold
Summary: Cyborg wants Robin but Robin doesn't know it so Cyborg subconsciously creates something to get his pretty birdie.





	His Metal Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I know my grammar is a lot messed up but I'm learning. I hope you like the story, there's more to come and please comment and like.

Victor sat on his bed, in his blue boxers, as he waited for his 'surprise'. His boyfriend wanted to congratulate him for leading and winning the Star City Silks to victory. Victor heard as his bathroom door clicked. Opening he saw his boyfriend of 2 years, Robin, in nothing but Victor's jersey and his mask. The jersey fits loose around Robin, fitting over only one of his shoulders, and slipping down to his mid-thigh. Walking over to Victor, Robin wraps his arms around his neck as Victor places his hands around Robin's waist.

 "Are you wearing any underwear?" Victor asks to which Robin only grins. In a swift motion, Victor spins Robin off his feet and onto his bed. The two engage in a passionate, heated make-out session. Victor helps take the jersey off Robin's body, exposing his silk milky skin and sensitive pink nipples.

Taking a quick look, Victor then attacks his leader's neck. "Victor. Victor. Victor stop!" Suddenly Robin pushes Victor off of him, making the footballer fall off the bed. "Victor I thought we weren't going to do this anymore,"

It was a simulation and Cyborg knew it. Getting up, Cyborg sat on the bed. "I don't know if you noticed but I don't look like this." In simulations Victor wants to be normal in here he's Victor Stone, not Cyborg. "I don't know if you've noticed but you have never seen me without my mask on. Vic, why don't you tell me how you feel about me?" The simulation asks. "I don't know how," Cyborg says lowering his head. 

Simulation Robin picks his chin up so they're looking eye to eye. "Well let me help you," Pressing his lips against Victor, Victor started feeling a spark. Soon waking up to the real world Cyborg body shook. "Error, Error." The system voice says. Without a warning, Cyborg shuts down then coming back online. "Activating Grid." System Voice says.

\--

It's 3 a.m. and Robin, like all of his teammates besides Cyborg, is asleep. However, Robin begins to feel hot in his room, first, he takes his cover off of himself, then his pajamas, soon he's in nothing but green briefs.

Robin's door opens revealing Cyborg. He slowly walks across the room until he reaches Robin's bed. At his bedside, Cyborg looks at the peaceful boy in a loving manner but also intrigued that the Titan even slept with his mask on. He then presses his cold metal hands against Robin's hands making his leader stir in his sleep. Cyborg then moves both hands up fondling Robin's sensitive nipples. Robin lets out a moan but still doesn't wake up, however, as Cyborg gently tugs on Robin's mask he wakes up.

"Cy? CYBORG!" He backs away then falling to the hard floor on his back. Getting back up on across from Cyborg, he blushes in embarrassment. "Why are you in my room and where are my pajamas?" He fans himself, panting lightly. "Why is it so god damn hot in here."

Cyborg gives a dark chuckle that kind of frightens Robin. He crosses over the bed and walks to Robin, who backs away to each step Cyborg takes. "I've liked you for some time Robin but I don't know if you would ever reciprocate those feelings." Cyborg ends the phrase placing both of his arms on either side of Robin.

Robin knows this isn't the Cyborg he grew fond of, but as much as he feels uncomfortable in the presence of this animal he can't help but want to be closer, the heat makes it unbearable but the cold radiating off Cyborg cools him. 

"I didn't know you felt like that Cyborg," Robin tries to rationalize. He places one of his hands on his teammate's chest. "I'm sorry," Cyborg apologizes by giving Robin a glimpse of humanity.  Robin believes he's gotten to Cyborg but he's mistaken when the half man-half machine grabs him and throws the Titan across the room, landing on his bed, again landing on his bed.  "I'm sorry I didn't do this earlier." Cyborg jokes as he walks to a stunned Robin. As he reaches the bed, Cyborg turns Robin and puts him on his knees getting a better look at his ass.

"Cy, let's talk about this," Robin says as Cyborg pulls down his underwear to his thighs. Cyborg spreads Robin's ass cheeks, marveled at the pretty pink ring of muscle. Robin can't help but be aroused by Cyborg, the cold metal of his touch, his brute force, but also the gentle side of the way he caresses him.

Robin the sucks a breath as he feels something wet and thick probe him, its Cyborg's tongue. He's never felt a contact like this before and he doesn't want him to stop. Like natural instinct, Robin grabs the back of Cyborg's head pushing his tongue deeper inside of him. "Looks like someone is enjoying himself," 

Robin doesn't say anything but wiggles for Cyborg to be deeper inside of him. A metal arm slips under skin presenting fingers before Robin's lips. "Suck them," The mechanical man says in a discreet, dominating matter to which Robin, most happily, obliges. The index and middle enter his mouth tasting of titanium and iron, and it's his most favorite taste.

His tongue moves in circles and spins trying to coat the metal fingers with as much of his spit as he can. He whines as he feels the tongue slowly drag out of him and the fingers away from his lips but is suddenly in awe as he's bombarded with slick metal fingers. Like an uncontrolled jackhammer, Cyborg destroys Robin's prostate, sending the leader into tears of pleasure.

"Cyborg please don't stop I'm about to cum," Robin moans, ending in a whine as Cyborg edges him on once more. The metallic athlete gets on top of Robin, now in the missionary position and places his lips centimeters away from Robin's ears. "Don't worry pretty bird I'm gonna give you what you want." Spitting on his hand he wettens his animatronic dick. 

He slowly enter's Robin with care but the teen begins to panic. "Cyborg please stop it hurts!" He groans pressing his hands on Cyborg's chest trying to push him away but the cybernetic man grabs his wrists making his leader look at him in the eyes.

"I would never hurt you," Cyborg says, distracting Robin in a trance to which Cyborg take the opportunity to thrust deeper into Robin as crashes his lips onto the pretty birdie muffling his screams.

Robin doesn't shy away, however, and kisses his teammate back, enjoying his thick chocolate lips. The pain subsides and the pleasure beckons and soon Robin is trying to get down to the base of Cyborg's crotch. 

Robin, in a panting mess, reaches his goal while Cyborg only continues his slow and peaceful thrusts. "Stop and fuck me please," Robin pants once more kissing Cyborg more. Cyborg grips the bed frame and delivers Robin his wish. Thankful for the padding of the walls Cyborg can enjoy the screams of "oh god", "please don't stop", "harder", and "deeper", but Robin was enjoying just as of their activity as he felt the metal of Cyborg begin to key from his nails.

Time passes and Robin feels himself edging on to his 6th orgasm and Cyborg still doesn't lose pace although he doesn't expect him to though. He feels metal fingers caress his cheek before lifting his chin to meet eye to eye to a laser with the robot. Cyborg gives him a stare that sends chills down his spine and reddens his cheeks and with a deep and hard thrust makes Robin reach his 6th orgasm.

He's spent and Cyborg can feel him tapping out so he gives him another kiss. "Beautiful I can't wait to do it again," Robin manages to hear Cyborg say but that's the last thing before he feels Cyborg pull out and he passes out. 


End file.
